Where Does the Good GO?
by loulou365
Summary: Ino is a puzzle forever changing and Shikamaru is determined to figure her out.


Sasuka was not someone who disserved my love and I was stupid for freely giving it to him. I don't know much about love except that it hurts. I have lived around hurt, sorrow, and pain all my life and I don't think I would like to see any more. So I'm just going to close my heart and lock it shut. No love will come in or go out. No one will ever break the barriers I am going to put up. No one will ever be able to have control over my emotions like he did. No one will ever get close to me. Because I know that no one is perfect. The world is filled with liars ,cheaters , cold hearted men and women, demons, killers. There is not enough love in the world to make those people go away and I can not love someone enough to make those qualities in them go away.

"I need a place to stay." Shikamaru stood at Ino's door yet again a container of rice in one hand and a movie in the other.

"Shika you know I hate unexpected visits." Ino fully opened the door and disappeared into the dark home leaving him to walk in on his own.

"She is just at my throat again about….."Shikamaru popped the movie in grabbing the remote off of the brown recliner in the corner of the living room and flopped onto the coach."…well she's on my throat about everything."

Shikamaru's visits had become somewhat regular. He would slip out of the house every time his mother would nag about something and came here, popped in a movie, ate whatever he brought, and slept on Ino's coach. It annoyed her greatly and the first few times she simply ignored him. But on his most frequent visits she would sit and pick at him until he told her what had happened .Most of the time Shikamaru was wrong for not doing what his mother told him but, there were those rare occasion when he was right and he lived for the moments Ino told him how right he was.

"What is it this time." Ino said lifting his feet up. She sat then set them back down on her lap.

"Nothing she is just being my mom." Shikamaru stared at the TV.

"No not that ,the movie." Ino said pulling her feet onto the coach and tucking them underneath her.

She obviously did not want to talk about his problems tonight and he wasn't going to ask why. Shikamaru wasn't one to talk about others problems they were much to troublesome. He dropped it and continued to watch the commercials.

"Oh I have no idea. Something Temari gave me. Probably a chick flick."

"Or a home made tape." Shikamaru gave Ino a confused look" Hahahaha, yea you think I don't see the way she looks at you. The way you look back."

Ino jumped off the coach and did a dance around the room" Oh Shikamaru you big manly man how beautiful Konoha is. Show me more!" She danced and spun imitating Temari's voice then his "Yes, yes we can my sweet sand flower."

"We are just friends Ino and we do not talk like that." Shikamaru kicked towards her legs in an attempt to trip her in her gleeful dance.

"Oh my sugar dumpling we can do what ever you want." Ino continued to dance.

"Ino you are so gonna get it."

Shikamaru lifted from the coach and playfully dodged for her missing but grabbing at the back of her shirt pulling her down on top of him.

He started to laugh and Ino could feel his deep voice rumble threw her own chest. When they both finally stopped and opened their eyes they found their faces inches apart. Ino straddled him and her hair fell over her shoulder tickling Shikamaru's face and filling his nostrils with the sweet sent of rain. They stared for awhile not knowing what to do with the moment they were sharing.

Shikamaru slid his hand from her lower back to her hair and pulled her down. Ino's lips tasted of oranges. They were smooth and plump. He slid his tongue over them coxing her to let him in and she did. He toke full control of her then, exploring her motion and its many tastes.

The position that they were laying in let him feel Ino's breathing grow faster and her body temperature rise. Both their stomachs turned in anticipation for what would happen next. Shikamaru had the sudden urge to touch his good friend in an unfamiliar way to him. He wanted to put his hands all over.

Ino's senses went wild as Shikamaru's playful rubbing sent tingles up and down her back.

Then the moment was over as fast as it had begun. "Well I'm just going to go to bed I'm feeling tired." Ino rolled off of Shikamaru her eyes wide and pushed up half walking half running to her bed room.

Shikamaru was left to stare at the ceiling his eyes wide a little stunned


End file.
